kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park II
Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park II: The Lost World is an upcoming sequel of 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's film Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Coming Soon Plot The film's prologue depicts a wealthy British family on a yacht cruise near Isla Sorna. The daughter (Camilla Belle) wanders off and encounters a Compsognathus. As she offers morsels of food for the miniscule dinosaur to eat, this attracts more Compys. Screams are heard as she is attacked; the parents run to her rescue, much to the horror of the mother as she emits a high-pitched scream. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) publicized the incident at Jurassic Park, but disbelief destroyed his academic reputation. Four years later, John Hammond (Richard Attenborough), having lost control of InGen to his unscrupulous nephew Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard) in the wake of the incident in the prologue, summons Ian to his home. He explains that Isla Sorna (also known as "Site B") is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured for a few months before being moved to Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park's location. He also explains that after the park was shut down, a hurricane destroyed the containment facilities on Isla Sorna, and the dinosaurs have been living free in the wild ever since. Hammond requests Malcolm to join a team that will travel to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in their natural habitat as a way of rallying public support to prevent Ludlow from exploiting the site in order to bail out InGen (as the company is facing bankruptcy) and encourage him to leave it as a nature preserve. Ian initially declines but, after learning that his girlfriend—paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore)—is part of the team and is already on the island, agrees to go. Ian meets the other two members of the team: equipment specialist and engineer Eddie Carr (Richard Schiff), and video documentarian Nick Van Owen (Vince Vaughn). Shortly after arriving on the island, they find Sarah after a brief encounter with a herd of Stegosaurus and discover that Ian's daughter Kelly has stowed away on the trailer that the group is using as a mobile base. Ian tries to take Kelly home, but they're interrupted by the arrival of a motley InGen team of mercenaries, hunters and paleontologists led by Ludlow, whom they spot chasing and capturing several dinosaurs such as Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, Gallimimus, and Triceratops. Meanwhile, tracker and team leader Roland Tembo (Pete Postlethwaite) separates from the main group and goes after his big prize: a male Tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to capture it by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. That night, Ian's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn of the truth: the captured dinosaurs will be brought to San Diego as the main attraction of a newly proposed theme park there, a profiteering enterprise that Ludlow would benefit from, against Hammond's behest. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the caged dinosaurs; as soon as they are released, they wreak havoc upon the camp, destroying much needed weapons and equipment. During the commotion, Nick frees the infant T-Rex and takes it to the trailer so Sarah can mend its broken leg. Ian, Kelly and Eddie secure themselves in a "high hide", a lift Eddie built to keep them safe above the trees. Fearing that the infant's parents might be searching for it, Ian rushes to the trailer to warn them. As soon as he arrives, two adult Tyrannosaurus rex emerge from the woods and begin to threaten them. They decide to release the infant, but after a few minutes they return and attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff, with Ian, Sarah and Nick trapped inside. Eddie decides to rescue them, but is interrupted and devoured by the T-Rex, sending the trailer and Eddie's SUV plummeting down the cliff. Ian, Sarah and Nick survive and are finally found by Kelly and the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed in the attacks, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. During the trip, Dieter Stark (Peter Stormare), Roland's second-in-command is killed by a flock of Compsognathus. The next night, the two Tyrannosaurus rex come across the group's camp, having followed the scent of the infant's blood on Sarah's jacket. One of the hunters notices them and screams, causing everyone to flee in panic. The female T-Rex chases the group, while Roland stays behind and manages to tranquilize the male. The hunters disband into the thick trees and pass through a field of tall grass, where a troop of breeding Velociraptors attack the hapless survivors. Ian, separated earlier from the group, reunites with Nick, Sarah and Kelly, and they continue on toward the compound. Nick finds the communications room and calls for rescue. After barely escaping a trio of Velociraptors, a helicopter finally arrives and whisks them off the island. From the air, they spot the unconscious male T.Rex being prepared for transport. A freighter carries the T-Rex back to the mainland, but crashes into the dock at breakneck speed. Ludlow and several guards investigate and find that the crew has disappeared. A guard opens the cargo hold, accidentally releasing the T-Rex, which escapes into the city and goes on a rampage where it tramples some cars, rips apart a traffic light, causes a bus to crash into a video store, and kills a man. Realizing the T-Rex is likely searching for its infant, Ian and Sarah learn from Ludlow that the infant was captured and is in a secure InGen building somewhere in the city. They rush to retrieve the infant and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. The pair leave the infant at the ship's cargo hold, prompting Ludlow to go and retrieve it. The adult arrives, trapping Ludlow and injuring his leg, allowing the infant to pin him down and kill him. Before the authorities could fatally shoot the adult, Sarah successfully tranquilizes it as Ian seals the cargo hold doors. Ian, Sarah and Kelly watch on live television as the ship carrying the adult and infant T-Rex is escorted back to Isla Sorna. John Hammond explains in an interview that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve. He ends the interview by saying "life will find a way", paraphrasing something Malcolm told him in the first film. Trivia *Baby Lola, Simba, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stan Marsh, Danny, Taran, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Ash and the characters, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot and the characters, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Bloom and her friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Batty Koda, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Stephanie Tanner, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Kelly, Lynn, Leo Little, Amy, the Little Giants gang (from Little Giants), Pepper, Molly, July, Kate, Duffy, Tessie, the ZOOM gang (from PBSKids: ZOOM) , Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, The Flash/Tony, Sean, German speaking boy, Tony's brother, Juel, Erin, Nicky, Jeannie, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, the Baby Geniuses gang (from the Baby Geniuses and Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2 films), the characters and Kids World's Adventures Team guest star in this film. Video Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Kids World/Steven Spielberg films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Animals and Kids films